Fruit of sin
by PromisedEden
Summary: Summary: An alternate past of Ace and Luffy, whereby they are actually blood related brothers. OP world. Warnings: INCEST, shota, lemon, crack!porn. AceLu A/n: Supposedly an one-shot is now a two-shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of One piece. (If I did, there'll be tons of D-cest.)

Warnings: INCEST, fluff, shota, lemon, crack!porn.

Summary: **Alternate universe past, still in OP world though**. Yes, I do know that Luffy and Ace aren't blood related brothers, but in this fic they are. _(P.s: I'm just a loser behind the computer, so don't get so butt hurt over plot holes, if you spot any that is.)_

**(AU-ed past, Ace: 13, Luffy: 10)**

For the first time they've met, barely 3 years of age, curiosity sparks in his eyes as a little crying bundle was presented before him. He remembered the gentle voice that told him,

"From today on, he's going to be your little brother"

It was a mixture of awe and excitement, that mysterious, noisy creature before him - was fascinating, petite, defenseless and unbearably chubby. Even with unstable limbs, Ace held him close and safe, that was Luffy. And Luffy smiled, for the first time of his tiny existence, a smile that was dedicated to Ace, and Ace only. Despite young, he knew immediately that this was the life that he was going to protect.

His affection grew with each passing day, Ace was always beside Luffy, the one that taught him to talk and walk. They were brothers, playmates, rivals and best friends all that the same time. They fought for laughable reasons, silly competitions and slept on the same bed. The other would be the first that they see in the morning, and the last every night. They were inseparable.

But nothing lasts forever, especially childish innocence. It wasn't after the first hint of adolescence that Ace realized that his love was reshaping into a double-edged blade. The brotherly adoration he thought he held for Luffy was turning into something much, much adulterated.

At first, he claimed it as being over protective, and then it morphed into an obsession, a complex. He was easily made jealous by the sight of Luffy wrestling with his friends, or any little body contact or attention that he gave them. It wasn't all big of a deal back then, but once the accursed hormones kicked in, Ace became truly aware that his feelings were going haywire.

That night when he was thirteen, the unwarranted dream which he woke up from, sweaty, lustful, shock and denial hits him all at once like a shotgun, the image reiterating in his mind like a repeated taunt. The object of his distress was comfortably snuggled against his side, an arm thrown over his bare stomach, peacefully in slumber. He cursed himself, but for a boy barely considered a teenager, Ace wasn't sure how he was supposed to react, he wasn't ready to handle this wanton, needy body of his.

He shifted carefully and soundlessly, the last thing he wanted would be Luffy finding out of this ludicrous display. Although the younger wasn't exactly a light sleeper, it's better safe then sorry right? Ace crept away from the bed and into the bathroom, locking the door silently behind him.

Discarding his clothes, he turned the shower from lukewarm to ice cold, letting his body embrace the streams of chill that crawled down his spine, it was uncomfortable, and just enough to kill this immoral arousal. Yet, the stubborn imagine lingered in his head; of Luffy...

No, no, no, he attempts to shake it off before his body could take another toil of these indecent hormones. Ace will forget all of this, of this budding desire to bite into the forbidden fruit. What are sacred remain sacred. Changing into a new set of clothing, he returned to bed, pretending that nothing has ever happened.

Ace convinced himself that this was a temporary thing, that it'll get fixed after puberty decides to settle down. Life carried on as usual, days passed like a gentle breeze across soft green meadow, blithesome and happy, unaware of the second wash of events that'll set his emotions into further disarray. It was during May fifth, the faithful day where Luffy turned ten.

He bothered waking up especially early, making preparations for the special occasion. Before Ace realized, there was already a smile hanging on his lips, if anything could make him grin in such a silly manner, it would be Luffy. The pitter-patters of the little devil could already be heard, running excitedly down the stairs. Perfect.

Hollered in that childish, anticipating tone,

"Ace, Ace! Today's my birthday!"

"Eh, I knew that. Happy birthday, idiot brother of mine." Ace replied, embracing the little frame that practically tossed himself towards him, ruffling up Luffy's disheveled bed hair in the process, he feels so soft and warm and cuddly; this incredible mellowness that melts away his worries.

Interrupting this blissful moment were the bangs on the abused door,

"Luffy. Happy birthday! Open the door, we brought meat!"

They were the rowdy village children whom Luffy consider friends. Ace doesn't dislike them of course, yet they weren't exactly in his good books either. But as long as Luffy's happy, Ace acknowledge them. Being hyper sensitive to gluttony, not a single moment was spent hesitating to let the rodents in.

"Yosh! Let's party!"

Despite it being eleven in the god forsaken morning, the bunch were already causing a ruckus, wracking havoc in the living room, just for today, Ace'll allow them to trash the house. Since today was special. In undeniable fact, his stupid little brother was already stuffing his face with whatever his grubby little paws could grasp hold of. Zero delicacy when it comes to eating, but that trait probably runs in the family, because he wasn't any better, maybe slightly, yet still rather akin.

Ace had to make a couple of trips around town to apologize for the clamor, because unlike Luffy, Ace had manners, he was well natured in general, when compared to Luffy's reckless temperament that is.

Whist strolling back, Ace heard a loud crash, there's still a couple of good miles before he could reach home, there's no way that the noise came from his house right? Damn, what sort of trouble did Luffy cause this time? Anxiety instantly overthrows his other senses, and the leisure walk turned into a rapid dash.

It happens every single time, Luffy would do something stupid, and then gets himself into some deep shit. He'll come home looking all torn and tattered with that big idiotic smile hanging on his face that says, "Ah, I screwed up." Ace was worried, even knowing that it was probably no big deal, but he was still worried. It's brotherly instincts at work perhaps.

Not taking a single moment to catch his breath, Ace slams the door open,

"Luffy, are you okay?"

Was the first thing that he shouts. Silly him, of course he was okay. What greets him was the sight of pissed drunk kids breaking stuff around the house. How the hell did they get the alcohol anyways? Ace could swear that none of them here were over eighteen, sure there's a couple of them which are seventeen, but that doesn't explain anything.

Then there was Luffy, dancing atop of the smashed sofa, cheeks flustered pink, with a mug in hand and meat in the other, busy chugging down all that junk. Ace struggled his way through the crowd,

"Oi, Luffy"

He bellows, trying to reach him with his voice at least,

"Ace!"

Luffy waves at him with the half eaten drumstick in hand, "You're back, you're back!"

Finally maneuvered his way out of the human traffic, Ace wrestled the contents out of Luffy's hands, hitting his head with an already made fist. "You dumbass!"

Covering the sore spot, Luffy argued bitterly, "What's that for, Ace you meanie. Give it back!" as the younger dived desperately for his stolen food, but was easily dodged by Ace, lifting his arms up to keep it out of reach from his little brother.

Ace grinned in triumph as he witnessed Luffy puffed up his cheeks in malcontent when the last tackle didn't work. Luffy was so adorable. But that satisfactory was soon replaced when Luffy leaned in, at first, Ace thought it was another attack, his body was all ready to retaliate, but it was instead, something that caught him completely off guard.

Luffy's arms were entangled around his head and his back, holding Ace in an embrace, and his lips were against his, it wasn't the usual light peck, or anything familiar. It was forceful, loving and possessive, like one that's shared between lovers, filled with emotions and wants; a kiss that'll turn bones into jelly, denial into acceptance.

Of course, Luffy would never forgo such a lovely chance like this, while Ace was still dumbfounded, Luffy managed to snatch his stolen food back. And when Ace finally regained his awareness, there Luffy was, back to his regular regime, of eating like a barbarian and drinking booze like a middle-aged man would. In that never changing joyous smile, Luffy held his hand in a victorious V sign, as if saying, he won this one.

Well, he did.

"I got Ace's first kiss!"

Ace could faintly hear the voices of those that called his name, and those who whistled and cheer, but his brain didn't comprehend any of it. It has yet recovered from the adrenaline attack. He could still feel the tenderness of Luffy's lips lingering on his, this damned virgin body.

Thoughtlessly, he accepted the alcohol that someone offered, drinking every bit of it all at once. Just anything that gets his mind off how bloody much he had enjoyed it, and how much it reminded him of the dreams he had. Puberty just wasn't helping one bit. And there goes the second mug, the third, forth, fifth...

Before Ace realizes, he went from sober to high, then to fully wasted. The rest of his memories fogged into a blur, he remembered dancing around, trashing stuff, playing strip poker together with some missing face of those he couldn't remember; it was crazy, everything was sheer madness.

He woke up the following night to find himself sprawled out on the floor in his boxes, head aching from the first hangover. He didn't like the feeling one bit. Everyone has already left, leaving the place in absolute havoc. Seemingly like a tornado has swept past the area. Not a single porcelain vase was left whole. Hell, it was going to be a pain in the ass to clean this up later.

Using the moon's glow to navigate his way through the shattered furniture, he switched on the main lights that were almost too bright. Luffy, who was sleeping in the opposite end of the room doesn't appear to be in better condition then he was either, snoring away in undisturbed tranquil.

That dumbass…

Ace carried the unmoving load to the bedroom, dumping him roughly on the mattress. As he was about to leave for a well-deserved shower, a small voice caught his attention, muttering his name.

"Ace…"

He turned to see Luffy climbing up from bed, rubbing his reddened eyes,

"Go back to sleep, Luffy."

A little hand grabbed his wrist,

"Ace, present." Luffy demanded drowsily.

Laughing a little,

"What would you want then?"

"Meat!"

"Haven't you had enough?"

"Ja, I want Ace then!" Said Luffy in a cutesy smile.

Ace was definitely sure that his heart skipped more then just one beat. Then calming his senses, surely Luffy wouldn't understand the full meaning of what he had claimed. He just turned ten after all. Ace gently removed the loose grips on his wrist,

"Go back to sleep, you drunken idiot."

It hurts to deny that he indeed love Luffy, in a way more then a brother would. This undeserved longing that should have never existed... But it did.

.:.:.:

**(Back to original timeline, Ace: 20, Luffy: 17)**

And soon, the inseparable duo parted few years later. Ace joined whitebeard's crew, following in the flow of events, Luffy made his own. What were left of them were the bonds they shared and the sweeter memories. No one could say for sure when the next time they'll meet, they might be enemies even, they were pirates after all. Who was he kidding, Ace could never hurt Luffy, and he would never hurt him, even if he had to go against Whitebeard's commands. But Ace knew that Whitebeard is a compassionate man towards his followers, and he'll never wish for that. Ace respected him.

That was also exactly why Ace was so outraged when Blackbeard murdered a fellow comrade. Ace went after him searching for leads from island to island. But what he found wasn't Blackbeard...

So there he was, drifting on a speed jet, with a wanted poster in hand, Ace smirked, muttering to himself, "still the same ey, causing a ruckus." It has being at least three years since they last saw each other.

"Luffy."

It was no surprise that they met in Alabaster, the face that Ace knew all so well matured into a fine creation. Taller, leaner and the childish baby fats around Luffy's cheeks had being toned, with his features more defined, though still rather kid-like in general. Yet Luffy's mentality remained, harebrained as ever, acting on instincts alone. Nostalgia and wistfulness, all at once, overwhelming his thoughts, Ace hated to admit it, but he had indeed missed Luffy. Despite after these years of separation, his feelings remained.

It was great to see him again.

So there they were, in the back alley after escaping from Smoker. Even already knowing the answer, Ace just had to ask,

"Wan'na join Whitebeard's crew?"

Undoubtly enough, he got rejected. Though expected, a part of him was still rather disappointed. If there was one thing that he enjoyed, it'll be Luffy's company. It's almost unbearable to think that they'll soon part. After all, they've got their own adventures, own dreams to chase. And his was to make Whitebeard the king.

Back on their ship, Luffy introduced Ace his crewmates; a swordsman, a cook, a navigator, a 'Tanuki' doctor, a liar and a princess. They were a fine variety, Ace had deemed them to be rather courageous, if not equally as crazy to be hanging around Luffy, after all, his little brother was known to be stupid and reckless, whether if it's partying or fighting. (He wasn't much different either, so he shouldn't be the one to speak)

And they were.

Drinking and making merry in the middle of the day, despite knowing a war is being cultivated in the country. Although it was to celebrate their reunion, and Ace appreciated it. Luffy had an interesting crew, small, but interesting nevertheless. He was relief to know Luffy is in good hands.

An arm was swung across his shoulders,

"Neh, Ace, you should drink too!" spoke in a voice sloppy yet unexpectedly cheerful whilst pushing the glass mug against Ace's left cheek as an encouragement. That idiot was already drunk, in broad daylight too.

"Oi, Luffy..."

Ace attempted to shove the weight off him, but Luffy persisted in his assault. Before the two could break into a brawl, Luffy yet again, managed to surprise him, just like few years back.

"Na, everyone, I got Ace's first ki..."

But in contrast, this time, Ace reacted before anyone else could. As the crew lifted a curious brow to what their captain was about to say, Ace muffled Luffy's mouth with a hand, drowning the rest of the syllabary into unrecognisable cries. Replacing it with a nervous laugh,

"Nothing, he's drunk. I'll take him back into the room."

Ace tried not to stammer, and succeeded. Safe!

It was unexpected that Luffy still remembered that incident, which Ace convinced himself that he had done it on impulse and alcohol, just like this time, almost blurting it out to his crewmates. It wasn't exactly something brag about, especially since they are blood related.

Holding the load close to him, Ace stumbled away from the deck, trying to keep his dumb kid brother in check. And not letting his mind stray into wondering how warm and soft Luffy felt. Was it because of the fact that he's rubber? No, that shouldn't be his main concern. In a vain attempt to find Luffy's room, Ace entered the first door in sight; only to find a single worktable situated in the middle, guess it wasn't this one.

Luffy who was originally making a fuss while being slinged over Ace's shoulder quietened. His head dropped to a gloom, as if lamenting, or thinking, or purposefully getting Ace worried, whichever in Luffy's case. But before Ace could ask, the little rascal interrupted,

"Lets do it!"

With eyes sparkling and a fist held infront of his torso, seemingly as if he came up with a cure for cancer.

Ace who was struck in confusion returned in an apprehensive "H...Huh?"

The younger then reiterated with words more direct this time,

"Lets. Have. Sex." With each vocabulary emphasized into undeniable clarity.

Ace thought he had misheard him, only that he didn't. The other possible explanation is that he's hallucinating. Yeah, that must be it, but he wasn't. The next move was a muscle memory, happens whenever Luffy does something stupid (all the time), he hit him on the head, resounding an audible "Klonk".

"What the hell are you thinking!"

His voice was loud enough to be considered a holler, if it wasn't for the party outside, he would have being heard.

Said in an almost irresistible pout, "It's okay isn't it." Luffy hunched a little as he nursed the abnormal bump sprouting from his head.

"How is it okay, you idiot! " Ace snapped immediately, not sure whether abashed or sheer startled. Because this was Luffy, innocent, stupid, blunt Luffy, Luffy whom he denied yearning for, and worst of all, Luffy, his brother.

He always assumed that Luffy harbors no lust, and looks like he was wrong. Alcohol is a scary thing...

"Stingy."

"This has nothing to do with being stingy right?"

"Then why not!"

This time was a whine, Ace knew Luffy's character fairly well, and stubborn was definitely one of the many elements, he wasn't going to give up that easily. The impatient brat was already running his hands down Ace's exposed stomach, holding his waist in a firm grip.

"You're drunk! Luffy, you're going to regret this later! We're brothers, remember?"

Ace retaliated, trying to remove the iron grasps,

"No I'm not, I want Ace!" Luffy demanded selfishly.

Ace remembered this claim, the same as seven years back, the words that reminded him of guilt and restrain and being secretly happy in a small portion of his heart all at once. Luffy was deploring his remaining resistance, and succeeding at it, sealing the deal with a passionate kiss that spoke of lasciviousness. A kiss where he allowed Luffy to roll his tongue around his, venture into unexplored cavities, and to taste the mellow of his lips.

Shit, if this carries on, he'll end up as the uke.

They parted with a silver thread of saliva, the younger smile, bright, cheerful and guileless as always while the older was flustered, with the back of his hand, Ace wiped the remaining essence that was left from the tender exchange off his lips. He could feel Luffy's body warmth radiating through his clothes, his presence, his smell, his usual joyous grin, all of which Ace came to find accustomed to.

But this Luffy had eyes that reflect of persistency and a glint of lust, this sight was intoxicating, alluring, a sight of Luffy that Ace dreamt of seeing. Only this time, he's wide-awake and sober. Yet his conscience was being an ass, there was denial, fear, because this Luffy was drunk, and probably gotten aroused, as the big brother, he should be the last to be taking advantage of the situation.

It was almost painful to know how easily Luffy could erode the barricade he built around his heart, the reality which Ace refused to accept, of this incestuous love that shouldn't have existed. Love was irrational, it hadn't make sense, and it never will.

"Stop it, Luffy, go drink some water and go to bed."

Ace tried to stop those roaming hands, drawing lines down his spine, to push Luffy's body away from his. Younger brother was relentless; he wouldn't go down without a fight. Ace could feel Luffy's needs being grinded on his thigh, as his self-control slip away by the second. It'll be so easy to take him right now.

"Aceeee..." Luffy whined, pressing himself against his brother, looking at him with big pleading eyes, and it worked, that broke the last of Ace's resilience.

Leading him by the wrist, Ace lifted Luffy by the ribcage, as if holding a kitten, and set him on the desk. For the worried big brother he was, Ace decided to ask one last time,

"Are you really sure about this?"

Luffy bit his lower lip, almost a taunt, he nodded, determined. Damn, where did he learn stuff like these, Ace had wondered but locked it away at the back for his concerns, unknowingly Luffy had being a tease, great, thanks to him, Ace was incited too. Reasoning being relinquished, allowing animalistic instincts to take control, with their tongue in an erotic dance, Ace parted Luffy thighs slightly. From lips to chin to neck, Ace was leaving little red marks around the younger's collarbones.

Infatuated by his charm, Ace led astray from deciphering what's right or wrong. Because he was about to fuck his brother senseless, and that'll definitely be wrong, too bad he didn't care anymore. He could dig a hole and bury himself alive later, or knock the daylights out of Luffy until he has forgotten everything. He could think of these plans after, but now, his heart, body, everything yearns.

Leave it up to Luffy to totally kill the atmosphere.

"Na, Ace, why do you get to top?"

Once again resonating the 'klonk'

"Don't ask these things out loud, it's embarrassing! Well, normally it just happens right? Do you even know how to do it?"

"I do!" Luffy protested, with his cheeks puffing up like a child whose candy had being taken, "Don't underestimate me!"

With an interested eyebrow raised, "Heeh... So you've actually done it before?" Ace can't deny the little bit of jealousy acuminating in him, but Luffy is indeed a seventeen year old kid, brainless or not, at some point of his life, he must have being curious.

Grazing his cheek almost nervously, Luffy replied tentatively, "Not really, but..." He paused to rephrase, failing to find the correct set of words, Luffy scratched his head frantically, finally replied, "Argg, stop asking already, let's reverse roles!"

And there went the third knock,

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, you're hundred years too early to be topping me! Stupid brother."

Finally gathered his logic, Ace let out a tired sigh, it was difficult to keep up with this high maintenance idiot, "It's enough for today, lose that thought and go to sleep, Luffy."

Ace should have knew better that words don't work against Luffy, he had always being like this, selfish, possessive, stubborn, and he's taking it to a whole new level. Ace knew immediately that Luffy has gotten stronger the moment he got pinned to the floor, sure he has his guard down, but he noticed instantly that Luffy was no longer the crybaby whom can't even throw a decent punch without injuring himself.

Luffy grew up.

The childish spark in those ebony pupils diluted into something soft and comforting and... Serious? Ace could recognize that look; it wasn't of lust, but of love... He almost flinched when Luffy smoothed his leg against his inner thigh, so close to the more sensitive skin, then he stopped. Damn, if it wasn't Luffy, Ace'll definitely recognize this as a tease, yet, this was Luffy, the supposedly sexually awkward Luffy who shouldn't have known all these.

"Nii-chan..."

He spoke in a voice gentle and husky, laced with a sprinkle of craving... Damn, it felt so kinky to be called that while in this situation. The perfectly pure word, just like Luffy, was soaked with desire and everything none kid friendly. Luffy was manipulating him like a ball-jointed puppet...

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be an one-shot, till it got too long winded; therefore, now it's a two shot! Reviews are appreciated, especially if you want a faster update. (Evil smile)

Peace!


End file.
